


Jacobs New Life

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Frye was confused, he did not understand these strange new feelings he has been feeling since his first encounter with Maxwell Roth. Every time Jacob sleeps all he sees is Roth and his crazy theater production stage set up, and every time he wakes up he realizes that he's hard as a rock.<br/>“Damn, what the hell is going on with me?” Jacob often found himself asking once he had woken up from the dreams. He was starting to question whether or not he was actually attracted to the older man, whom he only met to try and take down Starrick with, along with his twin sister Evie.<br/>Jacob knew he had to see Roth sooner than expected and hope to get some answers, only Jacob did not think that when he went to see Roth unexpectedly, that Roth would not let Jacob leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated explicit for a reason. The warnings should let you know there is going to be rape and torture in this fanfiction. If that is something you don't like then don't read this. And this is a fanfiction.

Jacob had grown use to being held prisoner by Roth now, he was used to the routine of waking up in a locked room, having a metal collar around his throat, and chained to the wall. He was used to the cold of the room, for he was always kept naked for Roth’s use. He would think about trying to escape, but knew his punishment should he ever try. This is not saying Jacob never tried to escape in the past, and each time he was caught, Roth would increase his punishment and then let the Blighters that work for him, have their way with Jacob. The Blighters were cruller and more rough with Jacob than Roth was at times, and it was worst when it was a specific group, for they thought of the most humiliating and deeming ways to torture Jacob and make him beg for mercy. As Jacob lay on top of the make shift rags, recovering from a night of pain and beatings from the group of Blighters, all his thoughts concentrated on how a powerful assassin, once feared by the Blighters, had now become a slave and a fuck toy to such a crazed man as Roth, and the laughing stalk as well as the new punching bag of the Blighters. When he was not being used or abused, Jacob always thought of the day when his terrible torturous new life started.  
2 weeks prior  
Jacob had grown tired of waking up, always hard and found himself dreaming of his first encounter with Roth. Jacob had to talk to Roth to figure out if the man had put a spell on him and why he got so aroused by the dreams since their first encounter. Jacob thought he could sneak off the train when it stopped at the St. Pancras Station, but as always Evie was up and studying new clues as to where to find the shroud. She looked up from her studies and looked at the younger twin with suspicion in her eyes. Evie had this feeling if Jacob was getting off, there was going to be trouble in this borough that they had very little influence in. She decided she needed to find out what her brother was doing and how she could minimize any damage that Jacob might cause.  
“Jacob, where are you going?” Evie asked. She studied her brother after the question and watched his body language to make sure that he was not going to lie to her.  
“Eve, the ever vigilante sister. How kind of you to take time from your research to notice that I’m heading out,” Jacob stated in a sarcastic voice. He tried to keep his body language neutral so that Evie did not pick up on anything. “This borough just happens to have one of the best pubs with the best sparkly, and I’m just getting off to get a few drinks and spend some time with the Rooks in The Strand.”  
Evie raised her eyebrows at her brother questionably. She doubted that was Jacob’s only reason for wanting to get off the train. She had to push to see if her brother would tell the whole reason why. “Jacob, there is plenty of sparkly on the train. Ned makes sure that when we help him, he gives us a discount and some of the best product. Also we are stopping here to exchange some of your Rooks out, why can’t you simply stay on the train and wait for the new Rooks to come aboard and talk to them about how the borough is going? We do have somewhere to be and to meet up with Mr. Green,” Evie was going to try and make sure that Jacob did not leave the train until they made it back to the Whitechapel borough and they got off together.  
Jacob knew that Evie was not going to let the matter drop, so he would have to talk and dash off the train at the same time. He knew the train would not stay in the station long and was already wondering how much longer it would be until the train started moving again and he would miss his chance to see Roth. He had to figure out why he kept dreaming of their first encounter and why he kept getting turned on. “Eve, there’s a difference between talking to the Rooks, and actually experiencing the borough in person. I’m trying to get a feel for what we need to do to add this borough to our collection of boroughs. Besides I really must be going, don’t want to try and jump from a moving train.” He was starting to move at a quick pace towards the back of the train, and move out of Evie’s reach so that she didn’t try and stop him from going out the back.  
Evie noticed that Jacob was already making his move, and she felt the train was starting to move. She was hoping that Jacob wouldn’t be stupid and actually jump from the train as it was pulling out of the station. “Jacob, the train is moving and we have plans to get off at Whitechapel and really make a plan of how to take over the remaining borough’s from the Templers. Why don’t we just sit down and look over these clues as to where the shroud… Jacob Frye get back here!” Jacob decided no more trying to sneak out, he was making a mad dash towards the back car. Evie could not believe that Jacob was actually going to try and jump while the train was trying to pick up speed. Jacob had a good lead on Evie, and she tried her best to tackle him, but the space in each of the boxes was small and crowded, and Rooks were everywhere. By the time Evie got to the back of the train she was able to watch Jacob jump out the back and roll on the tracks. By the time Evie got to the back toward, she watched as her brother climbed up to the loading station and disappeared in the crowd. 'Jacob Frye', Evie thought to herself, 'don’t do anything stupid or cause any mess that I have to clean up. Just stay safe.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with more sinister ideas.

Jacob heard his sister yelling at him as he ran through the train. He knew he had to jump, which he wasn’t looking forward too. He knew that if he jumped he was going to have limp and need a carriage to get to the theater, but he had no other options. Once Jacob reached the back door, he quickly turned to see that Evie had just made it to the back of the car and was looking at him. Before his sister could say anything, Jacob took a deep breath and jumped from the train. He rolled once he hit the tracks, felt that he may have sprained his ankle, and quickly ran to the loading platform to get off the tracks. Jacob let his assassin training kick in and worked on disappearing into the crowd. He made his way down the stairs and began the task of looking for either some Rooks that had a carriage, though he wanted to avoid them if at all possible, or a spare carriage that he could borrow to see Roth.  
“Mr. Frye!” a voiced screamed for him. Jacob stopped as he realized that it was one of his Rooks, but as luck would have it, the Rook was alone and had a carriage. He decided the best course of action was to go and talk to the lone Rook. “Mr. Frye, how are you on this nice afternoon?”  
“Bob, so good to see you,” Jacob said as he planted a fake smile on his face. He tried to so that he was not in pain from his sprain, and did not want to show his frustration with his Rook. After all it was not this one Rook’s fault that he had to see Roth, and figure out what was happening with him. “So Bob, where are the other Rooks, not use to seeing a lone Rook alone in a borough that we have yet to control.”  
Bob just looked down at his hands and was entangling his fingers and looked like he had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. “Well Mr. Frye I was the driver to drop off the Rook’s who were getting on the train hideout and suppose to pick up the new Rooks. Another carriage pulled up with a few Rooks, and they decided to go with them instead of me. I have just been hanging out to get a little break. You look like your limping there sir, do you want me to take you somewhere?”  
Jacob carefully observed Bob, his assassin training was taking over and he was suspicious about why Bob was really out here alone. Yet he had to consider that his leg was sprained and he needed a way to get to Roth. Jacob decided it would be best to take Bob up on his offer, but be very vigilant until he got to Roth. “Bob, I need to get to the old theater on assassin business. If you could drop me off a few houses back from the theater, then I would be ever so grateful in your debt.” Bob quickly perked up and held the door to the carriage opened and let Jacob climbed in, closed the door, and the climbed up to the driver’s side. Bob was a little relieved that the lie had worked and that he was able to get Jacob in the carriage. Bob hated lying to the leader of the Rooks, but ever since being captured by Roth and only allowed his freedom on the condition that he bring Jacob Frye to him, Bob was happy that he would finally be free of the mad man. He had a feeling what Roth planed to do to Jacob, but Bob did not care about that, all he cared about was being far far away from Maxwell Roth and the borough known as the Strand.   
The carriage ride went by without anything that would set Jacob’s assassin skills off and was thankful that Bob had dropped him off where he had asked. They both said their goodbyes and Bob had wished him luck on his mission, and then Bob whipped the reins and he and the carriage took off down the street. Jacob made the rest of the journey to the theatre on foot, and tried his best to hide his limp. He did not want to spend any longer near Roth than he had too, their next official meeting was still a few weeks out, but he had to get to the bottom of the dreams and make sure that Roth had not done anything to him. Jacob was relieved to see the guard at the back door, which went that Roth was inside. Jacob always thought it strange that Roth was so obsessed with this old theatre, but could see why since Roth was so big in the dramatics himself.   
“I’m here to talk to Roth,” Jacob told the guard as a matter of factly. He did not want to have to answer any questions that the guard might have, just wanted to get in, quickly talk to Roth, and then leave. He did not want to spend any more time near Roth unless he had too, and he knew in a few weeks he was going to have to spend some time with Roth, working on taking down Starrick’s lackeys throughout the borough. The guard simply nodded his head and opened the door so that Jacob could walk in. Jacob thought it a little odd that the guard did not even ask why Jacob was there early, but simply shrugged it off, and walked into the building. Out of nowhere, Jacob got this strange feeling that he should not let his guard down while trying to talk to Roth. He could not figure out where that feeling had come from, but he knew he should follow his instincts and have all his reflex’s ready and be ready to become the master assassin he is. As Jacob made his way towards the center stage, he noticed that Roth was having a meal at the table and listening to some strange music.   
“Jacob my dear! What a pleasant surprise and to what to I owe to this lovely surprise visit!?” Roth excitedly asked Jacob. He was putting on a show and actually knew why Jacob was here, and was going to make sure that Jacob did not leave. Roth made a hand single for one of the Blighters he employed to bring Jacob a drink, but made sure that he made the special hand signal to let the Blighter know to add the special ingredient to Jacob’s drink.  
“Roth, pleasure as always to see you,” Jacob answered. He knew he had to quickly ask the questions and get out quickly, he was always uncomfortable around Roth, and did not want the dreams to continue when he left here. “I know this is an unexpected meeting, and that our official meeting isn’t for a few weeks, but I have some questions that I need to ask.”  
“Of course Jacob my dear, why don’t you have a seat and a drink,” Roth replied back. Roth was intently studying watching Jacob as he was taking his seat. He was watching how Jacob’s muscle’s flexed and unflexed as he was sitting and working on getting comfortable. It took all control that Roth had not to try and strip him right there and then and have his way with Jacob over the table. As Jacob was seated, his special drink had just arrived and so had a plate of food so that Jacob could eat. Roth knew what he had planned for Jacob and knew this was going to be the last enjoyable meal Jacob would have for a very long time. “So Jacob my dear, what are these pressing questions that you had to see me weeks before our official meeting.”  
Jacob had started to eat some of the food, not realizing that he was hungry, he did not realize that his appetite had been affected from the dreams. He just stared at his food and chewed through a couple of bites of the food before he decided it was best to ask the questions. “Roth. Since our first meeting, I’ve been having strange dreams,” Jacob started off, not making eye contact with Roth. “And these dreams have me waking up in the middle of the night with a less than comfortable feeling down in my groin. I just wanted to know if you, I don’t know, put a spell on me or something like that.” Jacob just kept staring at his food and did not want to look and see what Roth’s face looked like. To keep his eyes off of Roth, he quickly picked up his drink and took a quick sip of his drink. Jacob knew that Roth had exquisite taste in drinks, and this drink was no different.  
“Well those must be some dreams if they are making you feel that way when you make up,” Roth thoughtfully stated as he watched Jacob drink his special drink. Roth knew that soon Jacob’s world he knew would fade to black, and when he woke up would be entering a whole new world that Roth could not wait to get started. “As for did I put a spell on you, haha, I just have that effect on the people I do business with. It is actually very common, and does not mean anything Jacob my dear.”  
Jacob carefully thought over what Roth had just said. So it’s normal for those who meet this man to have weird and exotic dreams about him Jacob thought has he continued to eat his food and drink is drink. He was about half way done with his drink when he started to have a strange feeling. Every nerve in his body was screaming that something was wrong and that his assassin skills were starting to kick and scream that he needed to leave and he needed to leave now. “Thank you Roth…for…for the…answers…I…I…I think I’ll go…”  
Roth could tell that the drugs were taking affect on Jacob and let a sly smile come across his face. He knew within a few minutes that Jacob would be out cold and Jacob would be his. “Jacob, Jacob my dear, I’m afraid that I cannot let you leave, in fact you are never leaving again. Blighter’s surround him, but don’t you dare hurt him!” Blighters that had been hidden the whole time started to appear from all around the stage and the rafters. Jacob realized too late that this was all a trap. His body felt weak, and he saw that Roth looked like a wild animal ready to pounce at its prey. Jacob knew he had to get away and he had to get away now. He pushed himself from the table, and could hear Roth in the background, but did not know what he was saying. Jacob was fighting the feelings he was feeling, fighting off the tiredness he was feeling and knew he had to push and escape this theatre and all the Blighters coming out of the wood works. Whatever Roth had put in the drink or in the food was working was through his system, and Jacob did not know how much longer he would last if he did not try to escape now. Jacob knew his options were running out and he knew his reflexes were slowing down and had to make a dash as quickly as possible to the door in which he entered.  
Jacob was trying so hard to fight the drugs in his system, and was trying to run to the door. Blighters were closing in on him, and he realized that he was encircled by a group of Blighters. He looked at their faces and he knew he was cornered, he now realized how a wounded animal felt when encircled by a group of predators. Jacob did not want to go down without a fight, and was ready to fight any Blighter that tried to touch him. The circle started to grow tighter and Jacob was doing his best to stay awake, for he wanted to take a few Blighters out if he was going to be taken prisoner. A few Blighters closed in on Jacob and he swung out at these Blighters. He made contact with at least two or three before the full effects of the drugs were overwhelming his body. His knees began to buckle and he looked up before his world went black to see Roth standing over him. “Welcome, Jacob my dear, to your new life.” After that Jacob’s world went black and he did not know the horrors that awaited him now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really much, just Roth getting Jacob ready for his new life.

Roth looked over his prize with an evil smile over his face, and he knew that it would be a while before Jacob woke up. He made sure that the Blighters that Jacob struck were alright and able to help move Jacob to his new permitted residence. Roth gave the signals for the Blighter to remove any weapons Jacob had on him, to take off his gauntlet, and the proceed to tie Jacob’s legs and arms up, blindfold him, gag him, and put a sack over his head.  
“Sir, the carriage is here,” one of the Blighters had informed Roth. Roth looked in the direction and made a wicked grin. He could just anticipate what funs he would have with his new young toy. Jacob looked so innocent in this state of unconsciousness and Roth hoped he enjoyed whatever sleep it brought, for he would not get another restful night’s sleep.  
“Good, you four, pick him up, gently mind you, and bring him out to the carriage and put him in with me,” Roth stated as he continued to stare at his prey. Roth made his way to the carriage that awaited him and his prize. He was lucky that Jacob did not have a lot of Rooks out in this borough and also lucky that the sun had fallen since Jacob made his appearance this evening. Roth knew that it was going to be easy to get Jacob out of the theatre and to his new permitted residence in Roth’s secluded property where no one would ever dare to look for him. It only took a few minutes for the Blighters to carry the unconscious Jacob to his carriage, and watched intently as the Blighters worked to put Jacob’s unconscious body into the carriage at his feet. Once Jacob’s body was in carriage, Roth hit the roof of the carriage to let the driver know that he was ready to leave.   
The carriage took off with a jolt, which made Roth shift in his seat. He looked down to make sure that the sudden take off did not wake his young captive. Once he was satisfied that Jacob was not awake, he bent down and took the sack off his head. Roth studied Jacob’s beautiful face and the features that were on the face. He studied the scar above on the left side of his face, and knew that under the blindfold that there was also a scar on his right eyebrow. He would have to remember to ask Jacob once he has been broken properly how he got those scars. He wanted to take the shirt off and just feel what Jacobs naked flesh felt under his hands, and what other features that were hidden under his clothing. Roth knew he had to control himself, for if he started to strip Jacob in the carriage, he knew that he would not be able to stop and would take Jacob right there and then in the carriage. Roth was a man with a plan, though his demeanor would say differently, but he did not want to take Jacob while the boy was unconscious.   
The journey in the carriage seemed to take forever, until finally he recognized the familiar path of his secluded home. Those who were not employed by Roth did not know where is home was, and he liked it that way, for Starrick could never come a try to kill him at home while he slept. Roth quickly looked down at his captive for he thought he heard Jacob trying to speak. After watching for a few seconds, he just realized that Jacob only shuffled in his sleep. He knew Jacob was going to be sore after this journey, but that soreness was not going to ever compare to the pain and torture that Roth had in store for his new toy. He felt the carriage go across stone once again, and then finally stop in front of what he knew where beautiful wooden arch doors. He would have only the finest in his life, and he would never settle for anything less. There were a few Blighters there ready to help their master get out of the carriage and offer any assistance that he may need.   
“Good evening sir,” one of the males closest to him said, “do you need help getting anything in the house?” He knew the Blighter’s saw Jacob lying in the carriage, but would not touch him without their master’s orders. They all knew that the young Frye was going to be Roth’s personal play toy, and that without his direct permission, they were not allowed to touch him. For if they did, then they would unleash Roth’s wrath upon them and he would make them sorry that they even looked at his toy without the say so.  
“Yes, as a matter of fact my darlings I do,” Roth said joyfully as he stepped out of the carriage. “You see my new play toy lying there on the floor. Carefully take him out of the carriage and set him up in the play room. But make sure that you do not hurt him in the process, and that his clothes stay on.” The Blighters began to gently take Jacob out of the carriage and began to carry him towards Roth’s infamous play room. All in his employment knew what his play room meant and they made sure that they followed Roth’s instructions to the t. Roth was already in the play room making sure that they did nothing to Jacob without his say so. The Blighters tied Jacobs’s wrists above his head and attached his wrists to a chain that was hanging down. The Blighter’s then proceeded to spread his legs out and tied each one of his legs off on the floor. When his legs were tied off, a Blighter who was the closest to a wheel that the hanging chain and started to turn the wheel, and as the wheel turned, Jacob’s body was slowly lifted out the ground until resistance was felt from his chained feet. The Blighter that turned the wheel made sure that the wheel was locked in place before stepping away and making sure that Roth did not require anything else. “As a matter of fact, bring me a knife, it’s time to strip my toy of his shirt.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob awakes and finds himself at the mercy of Roth and all the plans that Roth has for him.

Flashes of Roth’s evil grin were all Jacob saw in his uncomfortable sleep. He tried to out run the evil laugh he heard in his dreams, and he hoped that when he woke everything he went through was only a dream. Slowly the images started to fade from his vision and he felt himself coming too. Jacob was confused as to why he could not see anything and thought he was still asleep, and he tried to move his right arm to rub his eyes so that he could study where he was. He started to panic when he attempted to move is right arm and found that it was hanging over his head, and that his legs were spread out as well. He realized that from his waist up, that he had no shirt on and he knew that all his equipment was missing as well as his gauntlet. All of Jacobs instincts were going crazy and e knew he had to escape and try and figure out where he was, he tried to remember what happened before his world went dark and that’s when he heard the voice he was afraid to hear.  
“Jacob my dear, glad to see you finally stirring, was afraid that too much of the drug had been added to your drink,” he heard Roth say slyly. “Thought I was going to have to kill the Blighter that put the drug in your drink.” Jacob tried to make a response and all that came from his mouth were muffled sounds. That was when he realized that not only was he blindfolded, which would explain why he saw only darkness, but that he had been gaged as well. Jacob couldn’t see Roth, but he was listening to the footsteps of Roth and within a few seconds Roth was standing somewhere in front of Jacob. Jacob knew that he was at the mercy of this mad man and powerless to stop Roth and that scared Jacob more than any battle Jacob ever fought.  
Roth took pleasure in observing Jacob and watching the slightest flinch as he walked to stand directly in front of Jacob. Roth pulled a small dagger out of its sheath and slid it under part of the gag. Roth could not help but watch as Jacob’s body started to shake in little tremors and wonder what Roth was going to do with the dagger. “Jacob, I’m going to cut the gag and remove it from your mouth. If you do anything stupid this dagger will draw blood.” As to emphasize his point, Roth pushed the tip of the dagger under Jacobs left eye, careful not to draw any blood. Roth took pleasure in watching Jacob’s body naturally react to the dagger, watching the small tremors go through his body. To take his joy out of torturing Jacob further, he slowly slid the dagger forward until it touched the fabric at the corner of Jacob’s mouth. Roth started to cut the cloth slowly and methodically making Jacob sweat wondering if is hand was going to slip and pierce a hole in Jacob’s lip. He watched as Jacob relaxed a little bit once he heard the fabric rip all the way and felt Roth’s hand remove the torn fabric from his mouth and dispose of it.  
“Roth, what is going on? Why have you kidnapped me?” Jacob frantically asked, while trying getting his wrist free. He did not like being in a position where he was this vulnerable, especially with a man who he did not know or what Roth had planned for him. Roth just ignored what the sounds were coming out of Jacob’s mouth and took his right hand to start feeling Jacob’s rough assassin skin, yet has he rubbed Jacob’s face, he was careful not to remove the blindfold.   
Jacob could feel Roth’s hand slowly moving along his face, and each movement was making Jacob tense up. He knew talking to this crazy man would not work, so he just stayed quiet and let this man rub his face. He felt has Roth’s hand started down his neck and over chest and stop at his raven tattoo over his left breast. He felt light finger’s tracing every mark in the tattoo, and making Jacob struggle more when he felt Roth leave his hand on his nipple. Though Jacob was blindfolded, he could only imagine what Roth’s face looked like as he started to move his other hand down Jacobs left side and slowly rub Jacob’s left nipple and take the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and Jacob let out a gasp and struggled against the bonds as he felt a rush pain from Roth slowly twisting the nipple. “Why Jacob my dear, I did not know this could turn you on,” Roth said in a seductive voice, He had become festinated in how rough yet smooth Jacob felt under his hand and he enjoyed watching the assassin struggle under his bonds and be at Roth’s complete mercy.   
Jacob’s mind was too busy trying to wrap around the pain the and unexplained sensation he was feeling from Roth’s assault on his left nipple, that he had not realized that Roth’s other hand had started to rub the rest of Jacob’s chest, and that it was making its way towards Jacob cock. When Jacob felt Roth’s fingers barely touch his shaft, he quickly tried to pull back, and tried to get away from Roth’s touch. “Roth. Let me go. You can keep me blindfolded, just take me somewhere and drop me off,” Jacob tried to plead. He did not like the fact that his cock was growing under Roth’s touch and did not want Roth to know either. “Roth just let me go.”  
Roth put a huge smile on his face. He had barely done anything to the assassin, and the assassin was already begging to be let go. Roth could only imagine how much fun he was going to have breaking Jacob in, and how much he would enjoy administering punishment when Jacob tried to escape. “Oh Jacob, my cute little Jacob. You’re not going anywhere, not for a long while, for I have plans for you and cannot wait to get started.” Roth just let that statement hang in the air for a few minutes to make Jacob think about what he meant. Roth’s own anticipation was growing and it would be too long before he needed to release inside of Jacob and listening to Jacob scream from the pain and pleasure, well more pain on Jacob’s part than pleasure. “Well in order to start your training it’s time to remove the remaining clothes.”  
Jacob’s training was kicking in, for he was fighting violently against the bonds that held both his wrists and his feet. He did not want Roth to touch him in anyway and would rather fight whole borough’s full of Blighters instead of having Roth do whatever he planned to do. “Now Jacob my darling boy, if you don’t stop struggling, I may just end up cutting you in some spots that I do not want to cut.” Roth’s evil grin fell across his face when he saw that Jacob went limb. He must have believed the warning and knew that he did not want to have any permitted injuries that could not heal. Jacob could only make is body relax as he felt Roth’s dagger cut through his trousers and start ripping the fabric off. Jacob felt the first blast of air hit his cock when it sprang feel and felt Roth’s lips lightly touch his cock. Jacob let out a gasp as he could not believe the mix of humiliation and pleasure he felt in those few seconds of Roth’s lips touching him in his most sensitive area. “Hmmm, if I can get that reaction from you with a simple kiss, I cannot wait to see what will happen when I take you in completely.” Roth methodically said to watch Jacob’s movements. He had just removed the last of Jacobs’s trousers and was looking now at his completely naked prize hanging in front of him. Roth had waited for what seemed an eternity to gaze at such a cock and he was tired of waiting. Roth dropped to his knees and before Jacob had time to protest, he felt Roth’s mouth devour his whole cock. Jacob was confused and did not understand these strange feelings that were running through him. He was gasping and moaning from the pleasure, but at the same time he wanted to scream and kill Roth for doing this do him. Roth was simply enthralled in deep throating Jacob and to busy sucking and licking Jacobs’s wonderful tasting cock, and even licking his balls. He watched as Jacob tried to fight his hips from bucking back and forth from the confusing feelings he was feeling to the pleasure he knew this was delivering to him. Jacob did not know how much longer he could last from this onslaught on his cock by Roth’s mouth and after what seemed like a lifetime, Jacob finally felt himself cum into Roth’s warm and waiting mouth. Roth greedily made sure that none of Jacob’s cum was wasted and made sure to swallow every last drop.  
Jacob thought his torture was done when he felt Roth finally release his cock from his mouth. Jacob was sweaty from the new feelings and just being sucked off by a man. Now Jacob was more confused than ever about his feelings for the older man and did not know what to do. He was still blindfolded and could not see Roth’s face grinning from ear to ear. He heard Roth start walking again and his whole body tensed when he felt an intrusion at the back of his rectum. “No! Don’t you dare touch me there!” Jacob yelled trying to resume his struggle against Roth. He did not want Roth’s cock anywhere near his ass or even planning to have his cock go in his ass.   
“Jacob my darling. I wouldn’t dream of going into you with no lubrication, not until I have broken you in,” Roth told Jacob as he rubbed Jacob’s ass. Roth walked away from his new toy for a few minutes in order to grab a tube of some strange liquid. Jacob felt a wetness as Roth put some of the liquid around his opening, and then quickly and forcefully inserted two fingers into Jacob’s rectum and spread the liquid around. Jacob was trying to expel the intrusion in his ass, and groaning as Roth worked his two fingers up and down and all around in Jacob’s rectum. Jacob was thankful when Roth removed his fingers, but quickly started to panic when he realized what Roth was using the liquid on next. Throughout his whole ordeal he had been thankful for the blindfold, for it protected his eyes from Roth seeing the humiliation in them and the tears that were forming at the edge. “I think I’ve kept you in the dark long enough my dear, I think the blindfold can come off now.” Jacob was not ready for the sudden burst of light to hit his eyes, but slowly started to open his eyes up. When he looked in front of him, he realized that there was a full length mirror in front of him and he could see the evil and madness that was Roth standing behind him. “Why Roth, why are you doing any of this?” Jacob asked not daring to look at Roth directly in the eyes in the mirror. “Why not.” Roth said. And before Jacob knew what was happening he felt a pain like he had never felt before. Roth had shoved his entire length of his cock straight up Jacob’s rectum and did it all in one shot until his balls were hitting Jacob in his ass as well. “Now Jacob my dear, prepare to be introduced into your new life,” Roth slyly said before he went back to raping Jacob’s ass. Jacob was pushed over the edge and started to cry and scream from the pain. He did not want to be here, he wished he had listen to Evie and hoped that she would come to save him.  
Jacob lost count of how long that day that Roth had raped him, and was not aware that Roth had finished for the last time that day until he felt a collar being attached to his neck. That was when Jacob realized that all hope was lost. “Now Jacob it’s time to see your new room and where you will spend your time when I’m not in need of you,” Roth explained to Jacob as though he were a child. Roth saw to it that Jacob was gently brought down and gently dragged to his new room. It was bare except for a few rags on the floor to make a makeshift bed out of, and where he would be chained when Roth had no use for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the present.  
Jacob lay on the rags that had grown to be his only comfort in this place of hell. He lost track of time, but knew it had to have been at least two weeks since he was last free. Jacob’s body was screaming in pain and he could not move. He had attempted to escape only a few days ago and had been stopped by some of Roth’s Blighters. They brought him to Roth, who instructed that he be brought to the play room and a specific group of Blighters brought in to punish Jacob. It was the group that Jacob hated the most, next to Roth, and he could do nothing as these Blighters raped him for hours on end, and beat him to a bloody pulp. To add insult to injury, they even decide to beat Jacob up with his own weapon’s which was something that they had never done before. They had beat Jacob within an inch of his life, and Jacob was wondering if he should just die to end his suffering. They dragged him back to his cell where they unceremoniously tossed his body to floor and hooked the chain up to his collar once more.   
“Roth is going to be pissed that we beat him this bad,” one of the Blighters said.  
“Yeah but maybe it will teach him to no longer to escape,” another Blighter said. “Let’s just leave him here to think about what’s he’s done. If anything is seriously wrong with him Roth will get the doctor for him.”  
That was all Jacob heard before is mind lost consciousness soon after, and he was once again submerged in darkness. He did not know how long he was out for but when he came to, he heard the door to his room being opened. Jacob kept his eyes closed, and prayed that if it was Roth, that he would only rape Jacob’s ass and be done with him. He did not expect to hear the response that he did.   
“Those bloody idiots!” Roth screamed at the top of his voice. Jacob dared a peak with his right eye since his left eye was swollen shut from the beating that the Blighters had delivered to him a few days ago for trying to escape. He could clearly see that there was worry on Roth’s face, but he still dared not move for fear that Roth would hurt him further. “I told them not to try and kill you Jacob! I can’t believe that they have the nerve to beat you this bad! Now I have to call the doctor to see how much damage has been done!”   
Jacob could tell that Roth was clearly pissed with anger at the Blighters, and seemed to be put off from what he had originally planned to do when he came to see Jacob that day. Jacob tried to keep consciousness to know what was going on, but the pain from his injuries took over once more and Jacob was out like a light. Jacob knew he was dreaming; only this dream was different. He was a kid again, safe with his sister and their father before he died, it had been so long since he had a peaceful dream. He enjoyed the memories of his youth, of being a young and skill full young assassin. He did not want to wake up from this dream, he was at peace for the first time in a long time and he did not want to leave the scene in his mind. Only he had no choice for a strange smell quickly brought him out of the darkness.  
“I thought I told you Maxwell after the last one not to let those Blighters touch your toys again,” a female voice said. Though Jacob was awake he tried so hard to keep his eyes closed as tight as he could. He had been Roth’s prisoner and fuck toy for two weeks, and hated that someone else had called him what Roth has been calling him, a toy. Jacob was also embarrassed that a female he did not know was seeing him completely naked. “I’m going to need him moved to a more sterile room if you want me to properly look over his injuries.”  
Jacob did not want to open his eyes and he made sure that Roth did not know he had regained his consciousness again. “You’re the only one that I let call me Maxwell, and you better be damn near happy about that Doctor Walsh,” Roth said in an unpleasant tone. “I will have some associates come in and move him to a more appropriate room so that you can look over him.” Doctor Walsh carefully thought over what Roth had said then talked to Roth in a low voice that Jacob had no idea what she had said. Time seemed to pass slowly has Jacob felt hands lifting him up, putting him on what felt like a sheet, all the while he was screaming in pain with each movement. “Oh Jacob my dear I am so sorry that you are in this much pain. I should have stopped those idiots sooner, but don’t worry my precious toy, they will be punished for their cruelty towards you.” Jacob wondered what he meant, since Roth could cause that much pain as well if he wanted too. The next thing that Jacob realized was that he had been transferred to a soft bed with silk sheets, all strange sensations on his naked body, since he hasn’t felt the comfort of a bed for two weeks.  
“Maxwell I need you to give us some privacy, I need to careful look over your toy without him going crazy because you’re around,” Dr. Walsh explained to Roth. “When I have a diagnoses about how much damage has been done to your pet I will let you know.” Jacob thought he heard Roth curse about leaving his toy alone with a doctor, but finally agreed to leave them alone. Jacob heard the door close and he knew that it was only he and the doctor that remained in the room. Jacob’s whole body started to shake, whether it was from being cold to being scared of the new intruder about to poke and prod at him. Dr. Walsh seemed to notice that her new patient was shaking and decided she needed to talk with him.  
“Hey there, there’s no need to be afraid of me,” Dr. Walsh started to explain to Jacob. Her voice was sweet and velvet and kind. He was not used such a kind voice since becoming Roth’s personal fuck toy. He peaked out from under his good eye to see that the female doctor was beautiful and a savior in a place that had been filled with such pain and torture for him. She had beautiful long black hair, hazel eyes, and white clothes that a male doctor would wear. Jacob still did not know if he could trust her, and was so afraid that she would hurt him just like everyone else has hurt him since he became Roth’s prisoner. “You don’t need to be afraid of me. How about you tell me your name? You heard Maxwell call me Dr. Walsh and it would be nice if I knew your name.”  
Jacob Frye wasn’t sure what compelled him to talk to the doctor, but he felt like he needed to talk to someone that was not going to use him like a street whore. “My name is Jacob Frye, and I’m an assassin,” Jacob’s shaky, raspy voice tried to say. His voice sounded to strange to his ears, for he had grown accustomed to screaming in pain and saying whatever Roth told him to say. Jacob did not know what had compelled him to say that he was an assassin to a complete stranger, but he had to let somebody know what he was before he was at the beck and call of Roth. “Jacob that’s a nice name, I am going to look you over to make sure everything is alright with you, and if we’re lucky, find a reason that would keep Roth from touching or hurting you for a while.” Jacob could not believe what he was hearing from an employee of Roth’s, he was hearing that someone was actually trying to help him so that no one could touch him for a while. He almost felt a sigh of relief, but the pain of the thought caused his whole body to scream out in agony, which caused him to let out a low painful moan. “Hey Jacob, don’t try to move. It seems to be very painful, just enjoy being on a comfortable bed, for it looks like you haven’t been on one in a long time. Before we start do you mind if I ask how long have you been a prisoner of Maxwell’s?”  
Jacob was stunned, for he did not understand this doctor and how she could ever truly help him. Jacob was still afraid to speak for his voice was still shaky and raspy, and his throat felt so sore after two weeks of having to suck on Roth’s cock, and the cocks of some of the Blighters when he tried to escape. He decided that he would try to keep his guard up and try his best to guard his answer just in case this doctor would betray him as well. “I think I’ve been here two weeks or so. I don’t really know, I just try to count days by how often Roth takes me out of my prison.” Jacob gulped and had to stop talking for a few seconds. He felt on the verge of tears and had to stop to try and regain his composer. “I’ve been raped in the ass more times than I can count, have had to suck more cocks than I can count, and I’ve been beat more times in two weeks than I was ever beat in my whole life, and I still can’t figure out how this all happened to me. I’m an assassin and I’ve been reduced to nothing!” Jacob lost all control and was crying uncontrollably and what felt like he was screaming at the top of his lungs.   
Dr. Walsh’s heart went out to the young man that had become a crying mess in front of her. She had been employed by Roth for the last ten years, and she specialized in taking of those that Roth used as his toys. In those ten years of her employment she never felt her heart go out to one in the way it went out towards Jacob. She knew that he has been through abuses that most have never ever dreamed of, and she felt for him. “Jacob, if you need someone to talk to, then I will listen. It seems that you need someone to talk to about what you’re going through,” Dr. Walsh made sure that her voice was sincere and kind so that Jacob knew that he could talk to her. She wanted him to tell her while she was looking over his body, and at a glance she could tell that he had some deep angry wounds that should have had medical attention a while ago. She could tell Jacob was struggling to tell her, and it made her heart hurt even worst. “Jacob, just tell me what you feel comfortable with telling me. I will not judge you, promise.”  
Jacob did not know if it was the kindness in her voice or the fact the she seemed to care so much for him in place where in was not used to such caring, but he knew he had to tell her everything he has endured since becoming Roth’s prisoner, since he was reduced from being a feared assassin to a personal slave to Roth and felt like he was no better than a street whore. Jacob took a deep breath, despite the protest that he felt in his body, and was ready to tell this stranger everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Walsh looks over Jacob and he tells her his story since becoming a slave to Roth.

“It started two weeks ago, Roth drugged me, had me brought here, and then he raped me,” Jacob started off on a tale that he knew he had to tell. “I don’t know how long he raped me for the first day, but when he was done he put this metal collar around my neck and said ‘Jacob my dear, you now belong to me.’ I didn’t know what that meant but I didn’t want to endure what I had just been through. Roth lowered me to a kneeling position, and I tried to get back up, but he made sure that I stayed in that position. He put his cock in front of me and told me that since I was going to be his personal toy I had to learn how to suck his cock until he was completely satisfied. I didn’t want that disgusting thing anywhere near my mouth, and nor was I going to suck it. He grabbed a weird device that he inserted into my mouth and it made my mouth make an O, and he said until I learned to suck and not pose a threat of biting I would have to wear this device. Next thing I knew was that he forced his cock through the opening and down my throat to the point I was gaging, not just on the cock but the smell from his balls slamming into my face.”  
Jacob had to take a breath for he remembered every day, every act that had been forced upon him, and he felt weak and useless every time he thought about what has been done to him in a two week span. “Jacob, I’m so sorry that you had to go through that within a day,” Dr. Walsh told Jacob. He trusted her, but he hated hearing that pity in her voice, for it made him angry that he needed pity and that he went from being a feared assassin to a fuck toy. “Jacob, I need to roll you to your side so I can examine your back. I know it’s going to hurt but I need examine your back.” It took every fiber in Jacobs’s body to not scream in pain as he was rolled to his side, he was biting into the pillow so that he did not scream out in pain. He felt her hands gently touch over each mark that had been inflected on his body, and he knew each and every mark and how he came by each one. When she went over certain marks, his body would tense and tremble because he knew what the marks were and how he had come by those marks. Jacob knew that Dr. Walsh was barely touching the marks, but Jacob could not help his body’s reaction when her fingers barely touched his skin. Dr. Walsh could not believe the damage that had been done to his back within a two week time span, though she could guess where the more severe marks came from, she was starting to despise Roth. Yet despite hating Roth more and more from looking at the injuries to Jacob, she could not ever leave Roth for he was the only one to employ her as a doctor and paid her very handsomely to take care of toys. Dr. Walsh worked her way towards the center of Jacob’s back and then down to his ass. She had seen what Roth and his Blighters could do to one’s ass area, but she had never seen such damage in such a short time span. “The pain you must endure every day being here,” Dr. Walsh quietly said to herself. She did not think that Jacob had heard her.  
“You have no idea,” Jacob responded. His voice so full of hurt and pain from all the training session’s he had with Roth, and his punishment sessions when he tried to escape. Dr. Walsh finished looking over her patient in front of her before she wrote down her findings to give to worth. She also made a note in her head to get some clothes and warm blankets for Jacob, for he would not be returning to that prison room for a few weeks until he had time to recover. She knew Roth would not be happy about that, for if he cannot go back to his prison room, then Roth could not touch or hurt Jacob in any way until he was better. “Jacob I do have some good news for you,” Dr. Walsh casually tried to tell Jacob.  
“What good news could you possibly have for me?’ Jacob said. He decided to stay on his side and lay back on his back.  
“Well the bad news is that you have been thoroughly abused for the past two weeks,” Dr. Walsh began to say. She saw Jacob about to protest so she cut him off. “So that means the good news is that you get to stay in this bed for the next couple of weeks getting better and get some clothes to wear again, and even a few more blankets to keep you from getting sick.” Jacob swallowed the pain and forced his body to move so that Dr. Walsh was in his sight. He could not believe what he was hearing. His injuries were that bad, that the doctor was going to tell Roth to let him go. “So you’re going to tell Roth to let me go?”  
He watched a pained look cross her face, and with that look he knew his answer. “I’m so sorry Jacob, but I cannot tell Roth that. When he’s done with you, then you will get your freedom, but you will be able to relax for a few weeks in this bed until you’re better for him to use you how he wants,” Dr. Walsh solemnly informed Jacob. No matter what her personal feelings were, Roth was still her employer and if she ever betrayed him or let one of his toys go, then she would end up dead. Since she had to make sure that Jacob did not escape, though she doubted he would try anything in his condition, she tapped on the door three times to let Roth know that he could come back in.  
“Well darling, how bad is my dear Jacob?” Roth asked. One might have taken his question as concern, but it held a tone of more annoyance than anything else. Roth was not a real patient man, so anything that interrupted his plans got under his skin. Jacob tried to look up, and from what he could see out of his good eye was that Roth had brought a chain and locks on it, and saw his evil smile. Yet to his surprise he also saw that Dr. Walsh had a needle with a weird looking liquid in it. He could tell the two were talking and Roth’s face showed that he was not happy with what he heard. “I’m going to kill those bloody idiots for this!” Roth screamed. “A couple of weeks is going to drive me crazy.”  
“Maxwell, as I told you it will only be a couple of weeks, and you will get a report everyday with how your toy is doing,” Dr. Walsh was explaining. There’s that word again, toy Jacob thought, he stopped his mind from think to try and continue to listen the conversation. “I will be here every day helping him get better and ready for you, but until then he needs some new accommodations to help in is healing process.”   
“Well, darling, what would these new accommodations be?” Roth asked. He was still unhappy that he could not have fun with Jacob for a while.   
“First, he needs to stay in a proper bed until his injuries have healed. Second, he needs clothes for these next few weeks and third some blankets to cover him so that he does not get sick,” Dr. Walsh said with a formality in her voice. She was going to make Jacob as comfortable as she could for the time he did not have to suffer under Roth’s control.  
Roth just paced the floor a few times, carefully thinking over what the good doctor had told him. “Alright, I’ll increase your salary so you can have whatever you need to get him better,” Roth said. Dr. Walsh was about to say something when Roth held up a hand to cut her off. “With the exception that he stays chained to the bed when you’re not helping him.”  
“Deal Maxwell,” Dr. Walsh said has she held out her hand to Roth, which he took and they both shook on the deal. “If you’re going to tie him up to the bed, then do it now. I need to give him the sedative so that he can sleep. While you’re doing that, I’ll make sure that I can get some clothes and blankets delivered.” Roth simply shook his head and walked towards the bed. Jacob started to panic, for he saw with his good eye that Dr. Walsh had walked out of the room to go get the items she told Roth about. Jacob was afraid that Roth would go back on the deal and try and use him. “Don’t worry Jacob my dear, I’m going to follow the good doctor’s advice and not do anything to you until you’re healed, but I’m not going to let you try to escape,” Roth explained as he climbed on the bed next to Jacob. Jacob could only watch with his one good eye as Roth tied one to a post, and clicked the lock close, and then take the other end of the chain and brought it to a loop in Jacob’s collar. He watched as Roth slipped the lock through the end of the chain, and the slipped it through the loop, and snapped it shut. Jacob knew he was not going anywhere. Roth stayed on the bed a little longer than he should have and just stared down at Jacob. “Darling, once you’re better, we’ll have more fun I promise.” Jacob did not like the sound of that statement, but was glad when he heard the door opened. He watched as Dr. Walsh appeared with a few Blighters behind her. Jacob noticed that one was carrying some old looking clothes and another one had some blankets.   
Dr. Walsh worked as gently as she could to get the worn looking shirt on Jacob and the trousers as well, and trying to do it without causing more pain than needed to Jacob. Once he was clothed, she proceeded to take the needle she had earlier and stuck Jacob in the arm before taking the spare blankets and covering Jacob up. “This will help you sleep better than you’ve probably slept for the past few weeks, and don’t worry I’ll be here every day to watch over you. Tomorrow I’ll have a bath drawn for you so that we can clean you up a little and help you get better,” she explained, as she saw that the sedative was taking effect. “And remember I’ll be here if you need any one to talk to.” That was the last thing Jacob heard before he let darkness take him and getting sleep that he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one about Evie and Henry and what they have been going through since Jacob went missing.

“It’s been two weeks and still no sign of him!” Evie screamed. She threw a bunch of maps and papers she had been pouring over ever since her younger twin had failed to show up in Whitechapel. She knew something was wrong, for she should have seen her brother or even heard of him making trouble in one of the boroughs by now. The utter silence from her brother was now causing every bone and every instinct to go crazy. She had to find Jacob, she knew something was wrong.  
Henry Green had just entered Evie’s room and witnessed Evie going through a hard time. It hurt him to see Evie so upset and he could not do anything to help. He knew the only thing that would cheer her up was to find Jacob safe and sound. “Eve, we are searching everywhere we can to find your brother,” Henry said as he walked towards her, “With all the Rooks we have looking for him if any one sees him, we will know, I promise.” He hoped what he was saying was true and that there would be some news about Jacob any day now.  
Evie knew she should listen to Henry, but Jacob was her brother and she knew what he was capable of. Being the older of the twins she had to work to protect Jacob, even if that meant from himself. She just could not figure out where he would have gone those long two weeks ago, and how he could simply disappear without a trace. She’s been all over all the borough’s, gotten into more fights than she cared to count, and still no information about Jacob had acquired. Evie just didn’t know how much more stress she could take. Finding the shroud was hard enough trying to decode the clues, but adding the extra search for Jacob didn’t make it any better for her. She found her chair in the corner and collapsed into it, she did not know the last time she had gotten any sleep, and she knew that it was probably showing on her. Henry study the woman that he had admired since the Frye twins came to London and it broke his heart to see her so stressed out. “Evie, when was the last time you slept?”  
“The day Jacob made his unexpected departure off the train two weeks ago,” Evie solemnly stated. “Henry, I can’t get any sleep, not while I don’t know where my brother is. This isn’t like him, for he should have made some trouble or even sent some word that he took over another borough area.” She felt that she was on the verge of tears, and had to get up and walk and wipe the tears away before they escaped. Jacob, where the hell are you? Why can’t we find you? Her mind was just filled with worry about her younger twin and it was not going away until she knew he was back at the train hideout safe and sound.  
Henry walked over to Evie and put an arm around her. He knew it did little to comfort her, but he had to try anything. “Evie. We are combing the streets every night and day, have more Rooks out looking for him, and we are fighting more Blighter than I think Jacob and his Rooks ever did before this. Someone knows something, and we will keep at it until we find the one that tells us everything,” Henry explained to Evie. He pulled her in a little, knowing it would not do anything to help make her feel better, but it would hopeful take away some of the stress she was feeling.  
Evie tried to relax knowing that what Henry said was true, but something in her whole body told her that Jacob was in trouble. She was losing control and needed to find Jacob before she lost him for good. “Henry, I’m going back to the borough where this all began, and I’m not leaving until I find Jacob,” Evie said with a finite to it. Evie made her way to the car where all the weapons were stored, and went about stocking up so that she was ready for anything. She knew she should sleep, but her adrenaline was pumping and she needed to find Jacob, she needed to know that he was safe and back where he belonged. Henry simply followed behind her, and made sure he was well stocked too. If she was going into an uncontrolled territory, then he would provide back up for her. He knew that she and Jacob were on their own since their father died, and could only rely on each other, and he was thankful that she was letting him into her life as well. Once they were stocked up, they made their way to talk to the conductor to find out when they will stop in the Strand again. Jacob, wherever you are I will find you. Evie thought. Her mind was made up, and the Strand was going to be her home until she found her twin.


	8. Chapter 8

'Jacob was dreaming, something he hadn’t done since he was taking prisoner, and the dream so peaceful that he never wanted to leave for he felt safe. He saw himself and Evie as kids, playing and training with their father, and how happy he was. Crawley was nice and allowed the perfect spot for Evie and him to change. They had just finished a training session with their father, and he could not be prouder of himself when their father had a huge smile on his face with how successful their training was going. “Remember Jacob and Evie, that when I die you guys will only have each other to rely on,” their father explained, “make sure that you look after one another. Evie that may seem like a bigger responsibility to for you, but Jacob is smart just doesn’t know when to stay out of trouble. Always remember that I love you both and that no matter what, protect one another.” Jacob wanted to stay in that dream and that time forever, but something was causing him to wake up.'  
Jacob was slowly coming to; his mind trying to remember what was going on. It was when he could only see out of one eye that all the memories of the past two weeks came crashing down. His body felt numb, and he his mind felt foggy. Jacob tried to sit up to take in his surroundings, but he felt a hand that gently but firmly kept his body in place. “Hey there Jacob,” the female voice stated, “don’t try to move, unless I’m helping you.”  
Jacob’s memory was coming back, and he remembered who the voice belonged to. Dr. Walsh was the only light he had experienced in his two weeks of captivity. She looked just as beautiful as she did yesterday, but Jacob noticed that she was in looser looking clothes, not something a normal female would wear, more like what a man would wear, but Jacob didn’t mind, she was going to protect him for a while. Jacob stayed lying down and watched as Dr. Walsh checked him over to see how a good night’s sleep was helping his healing and she unlocked the lock that was connecting him to the bed. She moved the shirt around, never taking it off, and even checked his private areas, legs, and ass to make sure that nothing looked so terrible that he needed any sort of operation to help the wounds heal. Once she was satisfied that nothing got worst over night, she went to the door to talk to a Blighter who was standing guard. When she was done talking to the Blighter she made her way back towards the bed and Jacob. “Jacob, I’m going to have to move you to another room, so that I can clean you up, and help with your recovery,” Dr. Walsh explained. She watched as Jacob’s body tensed and little tremors spread through his body. She really wondered what Roth and his men had done to Jacob in two weeks that he would react in such a way to certain words. A few minutes passed before the Blighter came back. “Thank you Tony, now can you help me take Jacob to the bath?” Tony shook his head yes and together Dr. Walsh and Tony slowly lifted Jacob off the bed. Jacob’s body felt like it was on fire and he felt like he was being torn in two. “I’m sorry Jacob, don’t worry though, the bath is not that far.”  
Jacob wanted to pass out from the pain; every inch he went felt like his whole body was being ripped. He had never experienced pain like this in life, and hoped that he would never experience it again. Jacob did not know how long it took for the journey from his new room to another room, he tried to study the layout but his body would not allow for him to remember the way. Once inside the room, all Jacob heard was Dr. Walsh telling Tony that he could go, and that if she needed help that she would let him know. Jacob had enough time to realize that he had been in this room sometime last week, and those memories were not pleasant ones. He saw the spot where Roth had Jacob tied next to the bathing area and what Roth would have Jacob do. Jacob had not realized that Dr. Walsh had laid him down and was starting to take his clothes off. Jacob made a move to try and stop her; he did not want to lose the only protection he has had for the first time in two weeks. “Jacob, it’s going to be ok, no one is going to hurt you, I promise,” Dr. Walsh told him, as she moved his hand to the side again. “I just need to remove the clothes so I can get you cleaned up.”   
“What’s your first name?” Jacob asked, as he relaxed and let the doctor go back to removing his clothes. “I mean, you know mine I think I should know yours.”  
“It’s Katherine,” Dr. Walsh told Jacob. She had just done something she had never done before and that was let one her patients under Roth know her first name. Katherine thought that it would help Jacob to relax to know her first name.   
“Beautiful, just like you,” Jacob rasped out. His throat was starting to get sore again from barely talking. He felt better knowing her first name, and it made him more relaxed as he watched Katherine take the last of his clothes off and work to help him to stand up. When he was standing up, Katherine helped him get into the metal tub that was in front of them and flinched when he felt the heat of the water hit his body. His body didn’t know how to react and he was having trouble relaxing in the warn water and he did not know how to feel about being cleaned without being abused. When Jacob was positioned comfortably in the tub, Katherine went about taking her shirt off, to reveal a corset that she was wearing, and Jacob started to shift in the tub. Please don’t let her hurt me, Jacob thought, I was just starting to trust her.   
As if Katherine could read Jacob’s mind, she put a smile on her face. “Jacob, don’t worry I’m not going to do anything to you,” she explained. “I just took the shirt off so that I can bathe you better, without ruining the shirt.”  
Jacob was confused but watched as the good doctor grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water and started to wash his face. It stung a little from the heat, but at the same time it felt really nice. She concentrated on his face for a few minutes before she started to move down his neck and towards his body. Jacob liked how the cloth felt and how it was making him feel better as he felt the two week’s worth of dried blood and cum being cleaned off of him. Dr. Walsh worked on being very detailed in cleaning Jacob’s body, making sure if there was any dried blood or cum, to make sure that she got it all off. Jacob flinched when Katherine got near his cock, and was fidgeting when she went to clean it. Katherine saw his discomfort, and decided that she better get Jacob to talk to her to try and make him more comfortable. “So Jacob, you want to tell me more about what has been going on with you?”  
A confused look crossed Jacob’s face, but he was starting to trust her, and he did need someone that would not hurt him to talk to. “I tried to escape here the second day,” Jacob started off. “When Roth was done with me the first day, I swore I would escape the next day. I saw an opportunity and tried to escape, but Roth and the Blighters here stopped me and they made sure I knew I made a mistake. Someone opened the door and I had managed to break the lock on the chain, so I ran out the door and was trying to find a way out. I was jumped before I even made it half way down by a group of Blighters, and they dragged me to Roth. He was very displeased with me at trying to escape, and made sure I knew he was displeased. He had the Blighter’s take me into the playroom of his, and chain me up to where I was spread out, hanging by my arms and ankles off the floor. Roth walked around a little bit and the next thing I know is that I feel a whip across my back, and the pain was intense. I think I screamed, but I don’t remember, all I know is that Roth took the liberty in delivering a beaten that would leave me in extreme pain the next day. Roth let the group of Blighters that stopped me from escaping have a chance at beating me as well, and when they were done beating me with the whip, and a wooden stick, Roth went behind me and raped me again. It was painful as can be because of the beatings I just received, and Roth put the strange looking contraption in my mouth and let some of the Blighter’s use my mouth. This went on for the whole day, being abused from the front and the back, and then when everything was done I was brought back to the cell and a stronger lock was put on the chain.”  
Katherine listened to Jacob tell his tale; she could hear the anger and the hurt, the pain and the fear, and so many other emotions in his voice that her heart ached for him. She had been employed by Roth for many years, taking care of his play things, but something about this one made her to start feeling sorry for Jacob. “Jacob, I am so sorry that this has been your life for two weeks now. Is there anyone looking for you?”  
Jacob felt his eyes starting to water up as he thought about his sister. He was wondering if she was going crazy looking for him, or did she not care that Jacob was missing, or was she busy with Greenie that she did not even notice his absence. Jacob was starting to trust Dr. Walsh, but he still kept in mind she was employed by Roth, so he had to tell her a lie. “I have a sister, but I don’t think she is looking for me right now. We are both trying to find something and I think to her that is more important than me.” Jacob held back the tears, he hoped Dr. Walsh believed him, but he hoped he was wrong and that Evie was looking for him.   
Katherine’s heart was breaking for Jacob, for he seemed like such as nice young man, despite being an assassin, and wondered how he got mixed up with Roth in the first place. They both settled into the silence as Dr. Walsh started to finish cleaning Jacob up. When she was satisfied that he was clean she took some time to dap the loop warm water on his left eye to try and help with the swelling. She knew when she was done she would have to take him back to the room and chain him back to the bed. She knew she better not delay in getting Jacob back to his temporary room, or Roth would be upset with her. “Well Jacob, you’re all clean now,” She stated as she got up from her kneeling position she was in. Jacob knew what that meant, and he was afraid of leaving this room and the tub. “Don’t worry Jacob, you’ll get your clothes back and still be in the room over there. Remember Roth can’t hurt you again til I say so.”  
Jacob knew he could relax at that notion, but he couldn’t stop his mind from going to the time where he will be better and Roth can do whatever he pleased to Jacob once again. Jacob offered no resistance as Katherine helped him out of the tub, get dried off, and get dressed. He felt better after the bath but still his body was on fire from the beatings and his left eye was still swollen shut. Katherine put her jacket back on and helped lay Jacob on the floor. “I’m going to get Tony and we are going to carry you back to the bed. I would say you should try to walk, but that might give Roth the idea that he can use you again.” Katherine walked out of the room and left Jacob lying there on the floor to think about what the future held. It didn’t take long for Dr. Walsh and Tony to enter the room, pick Jacob up, and take him back to the room he was staying in. Once they arranged Jacob so that he was comfortable, Dr. Walsh took the chain leash that was on the bed and reattached it to the collar around Jacob’s neck. She stayed with Jacob until he fell asleep, and she left the room to inform Roth about Jacob’s progression. Jacob stirred from his sleep just a little, but he felt a pressure on the bed, and then he heard Roth speak. “Jacob my darling, you look so much better after that bath,” Roth whispered in his ear. He could feel Roth climbing under the sheets, and he was naked. Jacob did not want Roth to know he was awake. “Don’t worry I know the rules darling, but the good doctor never said I couldn’t sleep with you or rub on your chest. So I’m spending the night with you, and every night until we can have some fun.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on Evie and Henry and what she's going through to try and find her brother.

Evie and Henry just finish setting up their new headquarters in the Strand. This was the last known place where Jacob was seen so it would be the place where they would start their investigation. Evie and Henry decided to split up, that way they could cover more ground and they both were very capable assassins. Ethan Frye was a very accomplished assassin and had trained both his children in the ways of the assassin. This thought is what made her believe Jacob was alright. Evie just couldn’t let the feeling go that something was wrong with Jacob, since he got the invitation from Maxwell Roth; Evie could tell Jacob wasn’t the same. It worried her that a known templar had contacted her brother for a meeting. Jacob swore to her that he would not meet with him, but ever since they arrived in London he had changed. The city was changing both of them, and each was going in their own direction. Evie made sure to have all the Rooks in the Strand to keep their eyes and ears open for any sign of Jacob.  
“Evie,” Henry said as he approached her. She had been in such a daze thinking about where Jacob could be that she was not keeping her guard up. “When was the last time you slept?” Evie couldn’t even recall the last time she slept. She actually thought she slept a little on the train before they arrived in the Strand. “You need to keep you strength up in case Jacob is in any trouble and needs your help.”  
“Henry,” Evie said as she turned around to face him. She knew she looked like hell, and her hair was a mess and her face showed her worry. “Jacob is ambitious and sometimes can get out of control, but to disappear without a word is not like him. I think something is wrong with him.”  
Henry hated seeing the woman he was falling look like such a wreck. He could tell Jacob’s disappearance was affecting her on a deep emotional level. He also knew that even though they both fought, they both loved each other the way only brother’s and sister’s could. All the Rooks that they had questioned so far had not seen Jacob in over two weeks and the promised to keep their eyes and ears opened incase and of the Blighters mentioned anything about Jacob. After all the Rooks, Evie, and Henry were in enemy territory, but they would do anything to find their missing friend. “Evie, you should really get some sleep,” Henry spoke as he went to embrace her. “Jacob is a very capable assassin. After all your father Ethan was a great assassin and he taught the two of you everything he knew before he died.” When he got to her he held out his arms and she walked into them. He stood there hugging her, hating that he did not have the answers about her brother. Hating that he could not take her pain away.”We’re here now Evie, and if Jacob’s in any trouble we will find him.” He just stood there holding her, not expecting her to hug him back, but when she did he was a little surprised. He listened to her and could tell that she was crying and it broke his heart even worst. He wanted to take away her tears, to say Jacob was alright, just being Jacob, but he couldn’t.  
That moment seemed to stop time as Evie and Henry just stood there holding one another. Evie was falling for Henry, but knew she had to control herself. Her father always taught her that emotions were useless to an assassin and she had to control hers for Henry. After she controlled her emotions she quickly pulled herself away from Henry and the moment that they were having. She couldn’t let anything distract her from finding her brother. Once apart she turned her back to Henry and proceeded back to the map she had been studying. She was looking for clues that would point her in the direction of her brother. “So, the last time anyone saw him was when he jumped off the train at St. Pancras station. So I’m thinking we need to gather all the Rooks that were there that day, and see if anyone saw the direction Jacob might have went in. I also saw him limping when the train was pulling out, so he probably twisted his ankle when he jumped. That’s all the information I have right now and I’m hoping that by starting there we can figure out where Jacob was heading to.”  
Henry came up behind her and was studying the map as well. He saw where she had mark the last known spot of Jacob, and the different routes that he could have taken. The only problem was the Strand was not under their control yet and the Blighters that ran this borough were loyal as can be to Starrick and if they caught Jacob he would end up dead. Since there hasn’t been any news about bodies turning up in the Thames, they could assume that Jacob was not dead yet. If Starrick did have Jacob, then they could be torturing him to figure out how much he and his sister knew.”Alright Evie. I’ll send word that all the Rooks that were at the train station that day come here to recall if they saw any sign of Jacob.” He just waited for Evie to say something, to give some sign that she heard him. Finally she looked up from the map and turned to face Henry.  
“Thank you Henry,” Evie said as she faced him. “Any piece of information that we can get to find Jacob is totally helpful.” Evie waited for Henry to leave the room, before she sat on the chair in the room and started to think. Her worry for her brother was making her weak and vulnerable. She knew she had to start thinking logically to and control her emotions better. Her brother may be in trouble, and she needed to be 100% ready for anything. Her father always told her to look after Jacob, and was always so afraid that she would let him down. “Look after each other,” their father would always say. “In this world of assassin’s and templar’s who can only rely on one another. Now Evie your brother doesn’t think before he acts, which is why I need you to try and keep in check. His attitude will get him into trouble and you need to be ready to clean up his mess.” She knew Jacob was in trouble, it was their twin thing. Evie could always tell when Jacob was in trouble, and she was always there to get him out it and to clean up any mess he left behind. Evie knew she couldn’t just there and wait, so she walked to her window and braced herself for a leap of faith. She timed it just right and landed in a hay pile that was right below her window. Evie got of the hay, brushed off the hay that was sticking to her and made her way to the train station. She had to be active in the investigation and the train station was the most logically place to start. “There’s someone here in this borough that knows where you are Jacob, and I will do whatever is needed to find you.”  
The walk to the station took a few hours but when she arrived she made her way to the platform to find any clue as to where Jacob was. She got there just as the train hideout was leaving the station and her memories of the day Jacob jumped off came back to her. She could have tried harder to stop him or jumped after him. All the things she could have done differently, but she couldn’t dwell on the past for her brother needed her in the present. She saw a group of Rooks talking and decided that would be the best place to start. She approached and greeted them.  
“Miss Frye, wonderful to see you,” one of the Rooks said as she approached the group. She simply nodded at each of them and taking them all in.   
“Morning Rooks,” she said once she was near the group. “Were any of you here two weeks ago when we did a switch out?” She figured that she should start by asking out right to save time. Also many of the Rooks didn’t know that Jacob was missing, and she wanted to keep it that way. They were in a constant battle with the Blighters to keep control of the boroughs they had and if word got around that one of the assassin’s responsible was missing, the Blighters and the templar’s would waste no time trying to take those borough’s back. Jacob may have been reckless and created messes, but he sure knew how to keep the Blighters at bay and protect the boroughs under his and Evie’s control. The Rooks looked at one another until finally the only female of the group came forward.  
“I was here two weeks ago Miss Frye,” she said as she approached Evie. “Name’s Tilly. Is there something that I can help you with?” The young female Rook approached Evie and waited for instructions of what to do.  
“Can I talk to you over here for a few moments?” Evie asked. She was pointing towards a bench a little bit to her right. She liked that it was in eye sight of the other Rooks but not in their ear shot. She wanted to talk as privately as she could and keep Jacob’s disappearance as quiet as she could. The young Rook shook her head yes and followed Evie to the bench once they were seated Evie figured she better start asking if she wanted to get direct answers. “Two weeks ago when we were doing a switch out, Jacob decided to stay behind. The problem is we haven’t seen or heard from Jacob since then and I was just wondering if you saw where he went?” She watched the Rook took time to try and recall what happened two weeks ago. Evie was hoping that this would be the Rook that saw something or which way Jacob went.  
“As a matter of fact I think I did see Jacob,” Tilly said. “I think I saw him walk down to the street. I was walking down as well, and I think I saw him get into a carriage. If I recall correctly the driver was Bob. Jacob was the only one in the carriage, so I figured he had important business here. Didn’t think nothing of it really.” Evie studied Tilly closely to see if she was lying, and saw that the young Rook was telling the truth. That was probably the biggest break that Evie has heard in the past two weeks. At least she now had a lead into who probably just last saw Jacob. Evie quickly thanked Tilly for her information and they said their goodbyes. Evie got up and left the train station. She now knew she had to look for the carriage driver Bob, and at this rate he could be in any borough. Evie was determined to find Bob and find out where he dropped Jacob off at. At least now there was some news and she had the name of the last Rook to see Jacob before he disappeared. Her energy was renewed and she felt like she could take on anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has a nightmare of when he tried to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change this chapter around, all depends on the flow of the story.

Jacob was wishing that Roth would leave, or at the very least stop touching him. Roth was rubbing Jacob’s chest and Jacob couldn’t help but shake every time that Roth’s hand went over a cut inflected on him. Roth enjoyed the feel of Jacob’s body under his fingers, enjoyed the fact that he was still able to make Jacob shake. He would stop over Jacob’s nipples and gentle twist them between his thumb and forefinger, just to watch the reaction on Jacob’s face. Jacob was praying that Roth would stop, his body was so sore that he couldn’t move and the collar was biting into his neck from how much Jacob was swallowing. Finally the torment ended as Jacob felt Roth’s hand go still in the center of his chest and Roth leaned in and kissed Jacob’s forehead.   
“Goodnight darling, sleep well.” Roth whispered as he settled down next to Jacob.   
Jacob was barely able to sleep, his dreams had become nightmares, he was no longer having dreams of when his father was training his sister and him, but instead nightmares about what Roth has done to him. One nightmare Jacob had was from the fourth day of his captivity where he tried to escape and was introduced to the special group of Blighters.   
Jacob had found a lose piece of metal in his small cell room that he had used to pick the lock on the collar he wore around his neck. He refused to stay there and continue to be raped by Roth. He was going to escape, and he was going to take a bunch of the Blighters with him. Jacob got up, his legs having trouble supporting him, but he ignored the pain and went and stood behind the door where he waited for someone to enter. He didn’t have to wait long, for one of Roth’s Blighters had entered the room, with what looked like food that Jacob was suppose to eat, when Jacob slammed the door into the Blighter and knocked them unconscious. He was disappointed that it was a female, because he would have really like to have a pair of pants, but even naked he could still fight off the Blighters. Jacob dragged the female into the room before checking to make sure that the hallway was cleared. When he was sure that there were no Blighters around, he slowly walked into the hallway and closed the door to his cell. Jacob was weak, but he used all his strength and his training to be as quiet as he could as he turned right. Jacob made it down the hallway a peaked around the corner and saw a few Blighters were at the stairs just talking. Jacob was hoping that no one would be there, but he took his chances to try and escape. He whistled, hoping that they would come to him, and as he planned they did. He crouched as best he could behind the corner and listened to the footsteps as they approached. When they were close enough, Jacob made his move, and attacked all three of the Blighters. Even though he was weak he was still able to overpower all three of them and knock them all out. He checked and none of them were his size so he would have to continue the journey naked, he had just reached the top of the stairs where he realized that he was in trouble.  
“Its Roth play toy trying to escape!” he heard a Blighter yell as he turned and ran the other way. He should have known there would have been more Blighters at the bottom of the stairs. He heard them rush up the stairs, yelling and shouting and trying to catch Jacob. He had no idea where he was but he kept running, he took the first left turn he saw and ran down that corridor, and then took another left, he was hoping it would allow him to circle around the Blighters and make it down the stairs before they caught up to him. He had turned his head for just a moment to see how close the Blighters were, and when he turned his head back he didn’t have time to duck or avoid the arm that was in his way and ran right into the arm. Jacob felt his head jerk back; his feet were going forward until they were off the ground and his whole body falling backwards. He came down on the wooden floor with a hard thud, and felt a boot step on his chest, pinning him to the spot. He tried to get the boot off, but he was too weak and the fall had stunned him. Jacob heard the group that was chasing him stop when they saw the scene.  
“Who’s suppose to be guarding the toys room?” the man asked as he scanned the Blighters that stood in front of him. Jacob may have been stunned but he hated being called a toy. “Do I need to get Roth? Who was it!?”  
Jacob did his best to make his head and eyes turn so he could see as one of the Blighters step forward, and before the young lad could say anything, the thug on Jacob’s chest pulled his gun and shot the kid square in the chest killing him instantly. Jacob had killed Blighters before, but that was because they were trying to kill him. What this Blighter did was just wrong and Jacob watched as the kid fell to ground and watched the blood pool around the body. “Now someone clean that up, and two of you help me bring this toy to the play room. Roth will be happy to hear he tried to escape again.” The Blighters acted quickly as two approached, grabbed hold of Jacob’s arm, lifted him up, and began to follow the thug that was on Jacob’s chest to the play room. Jacob could hear the group that was left behind deciding who was going to clean up the body and the blood. Jacob tried to resist being dragged, but the force of the hit and the landing had done a number on Jacob, considering his body was already in a weaken state from lack of food. The Blighters and the thug dragged Jacob to the play room where he was brought to the center of the room and arms and legs chained up so that he looked like an x, and then they left Jacob. His mind was wondering as he was really studying the room, and saw his reflection. His body was covered in bruises, he could see the fresh one from the arm that he ran into, his hair was all messed up, he looked like hell and he felt like it as well. Finally Jacob heard Roth enter the room, and looked in the mirror to see that Roth was shaking his head and quietly laughing to himself.  
“Jacob, darling, heard you’ve been a bad boy,” Roth spoke as he walked he front of Jacob. He reach out with his left hand, grabbed the back of Jacob’s head and forced it forward so that he and Roth were kissing. When their lips broke apart Roth was smiling. “Darling now I have to punish you, but it won’t be just me. I have a special group of Blighters that are going to help.” Jacob made his eyes look in the mirror and watched as a group of Blighters entered the room. He recognized one of the Blighters, for it was the one that had stopped him, but the rest were strange faces, and they were all males. “You already know Vincent; this is John, Anthony, Jack, and Sam. They’re going to help in punishing you.”  
“Roth, if I knew you would bring company I would have done a better job at trying to escape.” Jacob said as he let a smile play at his lips. He wanted Roth to know that he wasn’t broken and wasn’t afraid of the men that were now circling him. He just watched as Roth laughed at him. Jacob was about to say something else when he felt a quick whack across the back. “ARRGH!” he yelled out, and then he felt another and another. Jacob saw that the Blighters all had clubs in their hands and were unleashing a fury of blows onto his body. Jacob cried out with every blow, yes he may have been an assassin but even assassin’s have a pain tolerance and his was being passed. Jacob lost count of how many times he had been struck, but was thankful when the blows were done. Jacob could feel that a few bones were broken, and Roth just stood by watching Jacob and gave a signal with hand. Two of the Blighters John and Jack came to Jacob’s sides and undid the chains that held his wrists and Jacob feel to the ground. When Jacob was on his hands and knees he had no time to react as Roth landed a strong kick into Jacob’s side. Jacob doubled over in pain as another kick and another followed, and Jacob moved his hands over his head to protect it as Roth and the group of Blighters were now stepping and kicking him. When the blows stop Jacob dared to look in the mirror and watched as Roth approached him, knelt down, grabbed Jacob’s hair and forced him to look Roth in the eyes.   
“Darling, now we’re going to fuck you over and over again. And then you’re going to go back to your cell and if you try to escape again you will be punished more severely.” Roth said. When he was done talking he walked behind to Jacob’s ass, undid his pants and let them pool around his ankles. Roth wasn’t gentle nor did he add any kind of liquid, he simply shoved his entire length into Jacob causing Jacob to cry out in pain. Jacob tried to keep track of how long Roth raped him, but lost track until he felt Roth cum in his ass and pull out only to be replaced by one of the Blighters who showed no mercy. And that was how the rest of that day went. Jacob was raped by Roth and those Blighters more times than Roth had raped him over the past few days. Finally when Roth pulled out for the hundredth time Jacob didn’t feel another cock enter him. He was breathing heavily and his body was shaking, and he felt the shackles on his ankles being undone, but Jacob had no strength to try and fight. He let them grab his arms and drag him back to his cell room. They found the unconscious Blighter woman he left there and hazily watched as the two that did not have a hold of him pick her up and take her away to have her head looked at. Once the woman was gone they dragged Jacob back to his rags and relocked the chain to the collar. They did a quick search and picked up anything that Jacob could use to pick the lock. The Blighters left, but Roth remained behind and approached Jacob, and once again he held Jacob’s hair forcing him to look Roth in the eyes.  
“Darling it kills me to see you like this, but you must be taught that trying to escape is bad,” Roth whispered as he leaned in and kissed Jacob once again. “Goodnight my dear, see you in the morning.” With that Roth let go of Jacob’s hair, walked out of the room, and Jacob heard the sound of the lock and he knew he was trapped in the room again.  
“Roth what the hell are you doing!” a female voice shouted. Jacob slowly opened his eyes and saw that Dr. Walsh had entered the bedroom and Jacob breathed a sigh of relief to know he was just having a nightmare of his past, and that Dr. Walsh was pissed catching Roth in bed with Jacob. Jacob couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine caught Roth sleeping with Jacob, what will the outcome be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been almost a month since I've had the chance to work on this fanfiction. So this is what I have been able to come up. It probably will change not sure, but input is nice. Let me know what you guys think.

Jacob was relieved to see that Dr. Walsh was in the room and he saw that she was pissed. Roth was quick to jump out of the bed and show that he was still clothed. Roth had his hands up, he wanted to prove to Dr. Walsh that he hadn’t done anything to Jacob.  
“I told you Maxwell that he needed rest!” Dr. Walsh was screaming at Roth. “What gave you the idea that you can come in and try to sleep with him!?!”  
Jacob wished that he could sit up and watch as Roth had his hands up and was backing away from the bed. He was hoping that this would mean that Dr. Walsh would keep Roth away from him for a long time. Jacob did try to sit up but his arms caved under him and he feel back down, and rattled his chain. He heard footsteps approach the bed and he closed his eyes hoping that it wasn’t Roth. “Jacob, don’t try to move again.” The voice was stern with him. It was also a female voice and he knew that it was Dr. Walsh’s voice. He watched as she pulled the covers over his body and then went back to her conversation with Roth. “Maxwell, the only way your toy is going to get better is with proper rest and care. You’re paying me a nice sum to get him healthy. I have no problem with you paying me as your pet gets sick and I do everything I can to get him better, but he’s not because he’s not getting any sleep. It’s your call Maxwell, keep spending every night in bed with him while he’s trying to get better and he doesn’t. Or you go a few weeks of letting him sleep alone so he can get better and then you can do whatever you want to him. Which sounds better Maxwell?” Jacob watched as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared Maxwell down. Jacob could hear that Roth was pacing back and forth trying to decide on what to do.  
“I could always find another doctor to treat my toy Walsh.” Maxwell responded back. “I can pay other doctors to do exactly what you’re doing now and they would let me sleep with him.” Jacob really hoped that that didn’t happen.  
“Well you could, but Starrick is always looking for a way to get to you. In fact I as approached by some of Starrick's Blighters.” Dr. Walsh informed him. “I mean he told his Blighters to tell me that his willing to negotiate a salary with me. I will still have the same work conditions, make more money, and spill all your secrets. He also offered to protect me from you. Now tell me again how you can find someone as skilled as me to treat your toy.” Jacob still hated being called a toy, but hearing Dr. Walsh hold her own against Roth was amazing. He kept listening to see how Roth would take it. Jacob could hear that Roth was pacing back and forth apparently at a lost for words.  
“I…you…fine.” Roth spoke. He was aggravated and he didn’t like that he was just outwitted by the good doctor. “Only because you are the best doctor, and you have been taking such good care of my past toys. I will also triple your salary for good measure.”  
Jacob wished he could see Roth’s face, bit if he moved he was actually nervous to see Dr. Walsh's angry side. “Sounds like a plan to me Maxwell. Now if you don’t mind I would like to get to work on helping your toy get better.” Jacob though he heard Roth mumble something before he heard the door open and close. Jacob was holding his breath waiting to see if Dr. Walsh was going to come to the bed or what she was going to do. He released his breath when she ran her hand through his hair. “Jacob, everything is going to be okay. I told you I wouldn’t let Maxwell do anything to you until you’re better.” Katherine studied the collar around Jacob’s neck and saw the bruising that was occurring underneath, and though Roth told her that the collar was to stay on, she knew it would have to come off so she could examine how bad his throat was. “I’ll be right back Jacob. Try and rest for a little while Jacob, it looks like you didn’t sleep well at all last night.” Jacob didn’t say anything, but merely closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dr. Walsh studied him for a few more minutes before she quietly left the room. She needed to get Roth to agree to letting her remove the collar so she could really see the damage done to his throat. She continued her way to Roth’s studied where she heard noises coming through the door. When she opened the door, she saw that Roth was having his cock sucked by his favorite carriage man Lewis.  
Roth was moaning from Lewis sucking him and so lost in the pleasure that he barely noticed when Dr. Walsh walked into the room. He looked up and watched her walk into the room. He figured that she has seen him in a lot stranger positions with Lewis that he didn’t care. “Ah…Lewis…that’s all.” Roth moaned out as Lewis slowly stood up. Lewis turned to see that Dr. Walsh was standing there watching what he had just been doing. He was a little embarrassed, but leaned in and kissed Roth on the lips and then walked out past Dr. Walsh. Roth pulled his pants up and sat behind the desk. “Dr. Walsh, what do I owe the pleasure of you ruining my good time?”  
“I need the collar off of Jacob’s neck.” Dr. Walsh told him. She didn’t want to hear any excuses about why the collar had to stay on. “I noticed extensive bruising and need to see if anything is wrong. His voice seems to come and go, and I want to make sure that nothing is wrong with the muscles in his neck.” She studied Roth’s face and could tell that he was not happy in hearing that. He said the collar had to stay on no matter what, but Dr. Walsh wanted it off, not only to check Jacob’s neck out, but to also let Jacob feel normal again. She waited for Roth to say something.  
Roth had many emotions play through him right then and there. He explicated said that the collar was to stay on no matter what, but here was the good doctor asking him for the key to remove it. “Dr. Walsh, our agreement is that the collar stays on. I do not think a little bruising will hurt him to bad.” He rested his head on his hands. He wasn’t used to being hoe so much, he liked being at the theatre, but as long as Jacob was ill he would bare being home.  
“You should care Maxwell.” Dr. Walsh said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “If there is extensive damage, you won’t get a lot of pleasure when you force him to suck you off. You would probably be using Lewis more for that.” She let a smile fall on her face, for she knew when Roth had a new toy, he liked to use them more than Lewis. Katherine watched the decisions play across his face. She hoped that she would win this battle.  
“Fine.” Roth spoke. He was not happy that he had been outwitted by Dr. Walsh twice in one day, but she had made valid points. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the key to the lock on the collar around Jacob’s neck. “Take it off, examine his throat, and once you’ve made your findings about his throat it goes back on. If the collar can’t go back on, then I want him cuffed to the bed. I will not risk him escaping while he’s recovering, am I understood?” He asked as he handed the key over to Dr. Walsh.  
“I’m experienced enough with your toys Maxwell; he’s not going to escape.” Dr. Walsh informed Roth. She closed her hand around the key, turned on her heel and walked out the door. She made her way back to the room where Jacob was being kept to recover. Katherine entered the room and saw that Jacob was asleep, but it was a disturbed sleep. She could hear him whimpering a little and watched his body trembled a little. She knew that Roth was a ruthless man when he wanted to be, but she couldn’t believe that he would let Vincent, John, Anthony, Jack and Sam near him after last time. She remembered that Maxwell was pissed, but it seemed like he didn’t care when she informed that the young kid needed to recover. Maxwell did always talk that he was looking for a special toy and she figured that Jacob must have been the toy that he was talking about. Two weeks as a prisoner of Maxwell Roth, Katherine couldn’t even begin to imagine what that must be like. Jacob had told her some of the things and she was impressed that he was still as strong as he appeared. Dr. Walsh knew that he was going to be emotionally and physically scared, but she thought Jacob had a strong soul about him. She had to wake him though, she wanted to look at his throat and see what kind of damage had been done to him. She walked to the bed and started to stroke his face, she could feel the tremors going through his body, and yet as she stroked him she felt his body calm under her touch. Slowly Jacob started to open his eyes.  
“Dr. Walsh, your back.” Jacob slowly spoke. His beautiful brown eyes studying her, and in those eyes held so much pain and hurt. “Where did you go?”  
Katherine just stared at Jacob, studying his features, trying to figure out what he had done in his life that so terrible that he was now stuck in this life She was hoping that Roth would get bored with him and let him go. “I was just talking to Maxwell, and Jacob I think you’re going to like hearing this. I get to take that collar off your throat today.” She smiled as she spoke and watched hope pass through Jacob’s eyes, she hated that he was too weak to escape still. Katherine was thinking that she would help him and make it look like he over powered her, but she couldn’t help him while he was this weak. “Jacob, you do know that means you still can’t escape right. Even if I can prove that the collar can’t go back on your throat for a while, Maxwell still wants you cuffed to the bed, and you’re still so weak that you wouldn’t make it but a few inches before you collapsed.”  
Jacob’s heart sank as he heard that, he wanted to escape, but he knew that Katherine was right. He felt some tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to cry. In his mind he had to become the tough assassin he was, he had to keep his spirits up and prove that Roth couldn’t break him. “I know; it’ll be nice not to have the collar around my throat for a while.” Jacob watched as Katherine leaned in and started to help him up, once he was seated in the bed he watched as she put the key in the hidden lock of the collar and release it from around his neck. His first reaction was to take his hands and feel the flesh of his throat again, but Katherine made him keep his hands at his side while she rubbed and examined his throat. Her touch was gently but it sent waves of pain throughout his throat and body. Yet he would say that her touch felt better than the metal collar that was around his neck. He was lost in her touch despite the pain, but he didn’t care, he closed his eyes as he felt her hands rub his throat.  
“Your throat is pretty swollen there Jacob,” Dr. Walsh told him as she removed her hands from his throat. “I think a few of the muscles are bruised as well, and stretched out pretty bad, which means that I will tell Maxwell he cannot have the collar around your neck until the swelling goes down.” Katherine stepped away for a few minutes and Jacob just stayed still. He was relieved to hear that he wouldn’t have to wear the collar anymore, but he thought about trying to escape. He also knew that Katherine was right and he wouldn’t get but a few inches from the bed before he fell. He watched as she returned with a bowl of water that had steam rising from it. He watched as she put her hands in the water, removed a cloth, rung it out, and watched as she took the cloth and wrapped it around his neck. He flinched a little when he felt the steam hit his throat, but had to admit that it felt good. “This is going to help with the swelling Jacob, but yours is pretty severe that it might take a while to heal.”  
“I’m good with that, if it means I don’t have to suck another cock for a while.” Jacob slowly spoke out. His throat was very sore indeed, but he enjoyed the wonderful feeling of the cloth around his throat. If his throat was as bad as Dr. Walsh said it was, then he hoped that it meant that he wouldn’t have to suck Roth’s cock again for a while. Jacob started to feel like his old self for a few minutes. He watched as Katherine smiled at him, he hoped that he was right.  
“That’s right Jacob, until the swelling goes down your safe.” Dr. Walsh spoke. She figured another way to have him heal was for him to start telling her another story about what has happened to him. “Jacob, if you think you can manage, can you tell me what Vincent, John, Sam, Anthony and Jack did to you or how many times they have abused you?”  
Jacob froze momentarily, his memories of what those Blighters have done to him swirled in his mind. He took a deep breath, figuring he needed someone to talk to. “I tried to escape, I’ve tried a few times, but anyway I was weak.” Jacob’s throat was throbbing, but the towel was making it feel a little better. “I took out a few of the Blighters, but there were more at the bottom of the stairs. I tried to double around them, even though my legs felt weak, but all my skills were telling me to keep running. I looked behind me and when I looked forward, I ran straight into an arm. It knocked me backwards and then he placed a foot over my chest. He demanded to know who was supposed to be watching and when a young kid probably no more than 20 or so stepped forward, he shot the kid. I learned that it was Vincent, and he and a few others dragged me to Roth’s playroom. When Roth returned home, he brought Vincent, John, Anthony, Jack, and Sam, and together they all beat me and raped me over and over the whole day and when they were finally done with me they dragged me back to the place they have been keeping me and found a stronger lock and locked me back in the room. That’s what happened the second time I tried to escape.” He watched as Katherine listened to him, how she would remove the cloth from his throat, re-dipped it in the water, and replaced it around his throat again. He didn’t want to go into all the details of how many times they raped him, how many times they beat him, or all the other things they did to him that whole day. He slightly jumped when he heard the door open, and saw that it was Lewis walking in, and he was holding some chain’s in his hands, and walking in behind him was Roth. Jacob felt a shiver go down his spin when he saw the smile on Roth’s face.  
“My darling Jacob, and Dr Walsh,” Roth spoke over enthusiastically. “What’s the verdict on his neck?” He was rubbing his hands together, he was hoping that the good doctor had some good news for him, if not that’s why he brought Lewis and the chains.  
“His throat is extremely swollen and bruised Maxwell,” Dr. Walsh explained to Roth. She had her arms over her chest, and stood in from of Jacob and Roth. Jacob thought that she was trying to shield him from Roth’s glare. “The collar needs to be kept off his throat until it heals.” She watched as Roth paced back and forth in front of her.  
“Well if that’s the case, then he has to be handcuffed to the bed.” Roth informed the both of them. “As you can see, Lewis has the chains and I would personally like to lock the chains around his wrists.” The smile that Roth put on his lips made Jacob break out in goosebumps and made Dr. Walsh back up a little bit. Roth strode past her and signaled for Lewis to follow as well. Jacob’s instincts were to run, but his body said no, and he just stayed there watching what Roth was going to do to him. “Darling, since the doctor is saying your throat off limits as well I should let you know that I’m going to miss that pretty little mouth of yours around my cock. But as you can see I have Lewis here to keep me occupied till your all better. Hopefully that won’t be too much longer.” He glared over at Dr. Walsh who just glared at him. She couldn’t rush how long it took for him to get better, but she knew that Roth was not a patient man. “Anyway since your lovely collar cannot be around your throat, these pretty handcuffs and chains are going to go around your wrists to keep you from escaping.” Jacob wanted to fight, he tried to let his assassin training take over, but he’s body was just so weak he couldn’t fight as Roth took his right wrist and chained it to the bed, and then did the same with his left wrist. There was enough slack to where his arms weren’t spread, but he couldn’t get off the bed. Roth made sure to grab Jacob by the back of the head and pulled his head forward so that he could kiss him. He was a deep rough kiss where Roth invaded Jacob’s mouth with his tongue. Dr. Walsh wanted to stop him, but she couldn’t. Roth finally broke away and got off the bed. Lewis started to follow him, only stopping to say something to Katherine. “Now you only have about week or so to get him better to where I can fuck him again.” He and Lewis left the room, and closed the door behind them. They left Jacob and Katherine alone to think about what he had just said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roths threat has Katherine and Jacob nervous. Lewis starts showing some jealousy towards Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has been a little over two months since I last updated, but I didn't know where to go. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.

Katherine just stared at Jacob, and between them, they couldn’t believe what Roth had just said. Katherine knew with how bad and abused Jacob’s body was, he wouldn’t be ready in a week, and Roth taking him before he was healed could destroy Jacob. She paced back and forth and watched Jacob, who looked like he was going to be sick. “Fuck!” Katherine screamed. She quickly went to the bed, and sat on the side and took Jacob’s hand in hers. “I’m so sorry Jacob, this is all my fault. I pushed Roth, I tried to prove I could outsmart him and it pissed him off. I will make this better Jacob, I promise.” Katherine informed Jacob. She was starting to care more and more about the assassin that she wanted to help him.

            Jacob couldn’t believe what he had just heard and something in him made him want to talk her. “It’s not your fault Katherine, if it is anyone’s fault, then it’s mine.” Jacob whispered out. “I should never have gone to Roth alone that day, I should have been stronger, shouldn’t have trusted him, but I did. I let my guard down, and that’s how all of this started.” He rubbed his thumb along her knuckles, liking the cool skin he felt underneath his thumb. She reminded him so much of Evie, and it tore at his heart. Jacob missed his sister, and though they had been fighting more and more as of late, he still missed her. Jacob silently promised he would be more appreciative of his sister if he was able to escape.

            “I’m going to fix this Jacob.” Katherine told him. Her voice was so full of determination as she got off the bed and headed to the door. She had to play Roth’s game now, her instinct taking over to protect Jacob. He reminded her so much of the little brother that she couldn’t protect, and she felt her heart ache as she thought about Thomas. He was so full of youth and spirit, just like Jacob, and yet he was killed by Starrick because he wanted to leave the Blighters. Katherine shook her head and got control of her senses as she opened the door. If she hadn’t been paying attention, then she would have walked straight into Lewis. “Why are you standing in front of the door Lewis?”

            Lewis turned and bowed slightly to Katherine. “I am to be at your call to help with Roth’s play things recovery. Is there something I can fetch for you Dr. Walsh?” Lewis eyes tried to go past the doctor to look at Jacob and Katherine stood in the way to block his view.

            Katherine couldn’t believe that Roth was now trying to keep her a prisoner, and she wasn’t going to stand for it. She also didn’t like the way that Lewis was trying to stare at Jacob, and made sure that she blocked his view. “Actually,” Katherine spoke as she walked through the door. She closed it behind her, and watched as Lewis looked like he was disappointed. “I need to speak with Roth, where is he?”

            “He’s out right now, I do not know when he’ll return. What is it that you need to talk to him about?” Lewis asked. He was disappointed that Katherine closed the door and made it impossible for him to look at Jacob. Lewis planned to take Jacob when the doctor and Roth weren’t around to protect him.

            “Well it’s a conversation I would like to have with him in person and not his lackey.” Katherine sternly informed Lewis. She watched as the anger passed over his face. “And since you are at my call to help with Jacob’s recovery, then I need you to get a bath going for him. It will help with the healing, so I need the water to be extra hot.” She watched the anger flash across Lewis’s face once again, but he said nothing. Only bowed and went to get the bath ready for Jacob. She reentered the room, and something was on her mind that she had to know. She walked to the bed and sat next to Jacob. Katherine brushed some of his brown hair back out of his eyes and she could see that he still had a strong spirit and a lot of fight left in him. “Jacob, has Lewis ever touched you in anyway?”

            “No, I hardly ever see him, and when I do he’s with Roth.” Jacob spoke. His voice was still weak, but it was feeling better. “I always get this strange feeling that he’s jealous of me or something and that he wants to hurt me.” Katherine listened as Jacob began his tell. “There was this one time that really sticks out in my mind. I was chained in the room, just waiting for Roth to come and use me, but Lewis walked in with some food. He laid it down, and just stared at me. The look in his eyes said he wanted to hurt me, and what he said just stuck out. He said that when Roth wasn’t around he was going to make me suffer. I didn’t think anything of it, but it just sticks out in my mind. I really think that he’s going to hurt me.” He watched as Katherine listened to him. Jacob was thankful that she was someone that didn’t hurt him, and would just listen to him. It made everything else that had happened to him over the past few weeks almost bearable. “Anyway that was quick, have you fixed things yet?”

            Katherine knew now that she couldn’t leave Jacob alone, not with Lewis standing guard outside the door. She needed to protect him, to make up for falling her brother all those years ago. She would make sure that Lewis never touched Jacob. “Roth is out right now, so I can’t fix things until he gets back. As for right now, I’m having another bath ran for you. It is probably going to be hotter than the last one, but it will help your muscles heal.” Katherine swore to herself that she would do all that she could to protect him and even try and help him escape now. They sat in silence until they heard a knock on the door. “Yes.”

            The door slowly opened and it was Lewis. “The bath is ready Dr. Walsh; do you need assistance in getting Roth’s toy to the tub?” Lewis made his way slowly into the room, and watched as Dr. Walsh stood next to Jacob, very protectively. “I need to unlock his wrists Dr. Walsh. After all Roth trusts me with the key.” He made sure to put a smirk on his face, and watched Dr. Walsh clench her fists. He watched as she slowly stepped away from Jacob, and he slowly approached the assassin. Lewis first unlocked the right wrist, before leaning over to unlock his left wrist. He inhaled Jacob’s scent, and felt a twitch in his cock. Lewis could also tell that Jacob was stiff, and he decided to take advantage. He leaned into to Jacob’s left ear and whispered something that made Jacob’s blood run cold. “When Roth and the good doctor aren’t around, I’m going to make you suffer.”

            “Touch me and I will kill you.” Jacob whispered voice, his voice having a little bit more strength. He watched as Lewis slowly got off the bed, and their eyes never leaving one another. Jacob felt his heart pounding in his chest, but he wouldn’t let Lewis new how much his threat actually got to Jacob while he was weak.

            “Thank you Lewis.” Katherine spoke up. Her voice broke Lewis Jacob’s staring contest. “I can handle getting him to the tub.”

            “Very well Dr. Walsh.” Lewis spoke as he took a small bow. “I will be standing guard once you’re in there to make sure that Roth’s toy doesn’t try to escape or hurt you.”

            _You’re so full of it Lewis._ Katherine thought in her head. She knew Jacob would never hurt her, and she would not Lewis anywhere near Jacob. She couldn’t let Lewis know that she was on to him. It was something she would have to talk to Roth about. “Thank you Lewis.” Katherine watched as Lewis left the room. Katherine went to Jacob and helped him slowly out of the bed. “Are you okay Jacob? Did Lewis say anything to you?” She watched as Jacob shook his head no, yet she knew Lewis did say something, but she wasn’t going to push the subject. Anyway it was better if Jacob didn’t talk too much to help his throat get better. Katherine put her arm around Jacob and helped him stand.

            Jacob’s legs still felt weak, and he couldn’t help but whimper slightly when he was forced to stand. He was thankful that Katherine was right there to help hold him up. The journey was slow and painful to him as they slowly made their down to where the tub was. Each step felt as though his body was being abused all over again, but after some time, they were at the tub. Katherine was helping Jacob get out of his clothes slowly, careful not make him overwork his muscles. Jacob tried his best not to grunt or groan, but his body being covered in cuts and bruises made it almost impossible. He accepted Katherine’s help as she slowly lowered him into the tub. The hot water burned his body as it cascaded over him, but at the same time it felt amazing. The heat soothed his muscles and he it made him feel safe. Jacob was thinking that Roth’s Blighters beating the shit out of him wasn’t such a bad thing. It allowed him meet Katherine and it allowed him to finally feel safe. “It seems strange, but I’m actually glad that I was beaten to a bloody pulp. It had given me the chance to know you.”

            “I’m glad I’m getting to know you as well Jacob.” Katherine spoke. She was looking around to try and find something. “Damn, I’ll be right back Jacob. It seems one of the oils I need is missing.” Jacob reached out of the water and grabbed her hand. The fear passed through his eyes, and he was pleading with her not to leave. “It’ll be quick, I know where the oils are and I’ll be right back I promise.” She slowly removed her hand from his and walked out of the door. His assassin training was trying to take over, but his body was still so broken that he couldn’t.

            Jacob was relaxing a little in the tub, when the door opened, and he thought it was only Katherine so he kept his eyes closed. He was taken by surprise when his head forced under the water, and in his weakened state, he couldn’t fight the force. Then his head was brought above the water and he was gasping for air, and Jacob froze when he felt a knife to his throat. “I will have you, one way to the other, I will have you when you’re not protected by Roth or that pesky doctor.” The voice spoke in his ear. He knew that it was Lewis and he was hoping that Katherine would walk through the door and stop Lewis. Jacob felt Lewis pull his head back further and forced his lips on Jacob’s. It was a quick kiss and Lewis pull his mouth off of Jacob and released his hair and removed the knife. The door opened again and Katherine walked in holding a few bottles of oils.

            “What the hell are you doing in here Lewis?” Katherine asked. She was keeping her voice under control, even though she wanted to rip Lewis apart. “I thought I asked you just to stand guard while I got the oils.”

            “Thought I heard him trying to escape Dr. Walsh. Just came to check in to check to make sure that it wasn’t the case.” Lewis answered. He hid the knife behind his back just before Katherine entered the room. “I will leave you with Roth’s toy.” Lewis quickly walked past Katherine and once the door was closed, she rushed to Jacob’s side. “Jacob. Did he hurt you at all?” She tried to keep the worry out of her voice, but she couldn’t help it. To her, Jacob was now like her brother, and she had to protect him.

            “No, I’m all right.” Jacob whispered out. Even though Lewis and the knife was gone he still felt as though the knife was still against his throat. The rest of the time passed as Katherine cleaned Jacob up, neither speaking to the other. The oils felt amazing to Jacob, and even had a nice smell to it, and it was helping Jacob feel better. Soon the water had turned cold and Katherine was helping Jacob out of the tub, getting dressed, and making their way slowly back to Jacob’s room. That was another perk, he had clothes and a bed to sleep on, so it was better that he got beat up. Once they got to the room, Katherine helped Jacob up on the bed before closing the restraints around his wrists. Jacob could tell that Katherine hated that she had to do that, but she didn’t want to anger Roth more than what she had already. They sat in silence when the door opened and Roth walked in.

            “So Dr. Walsh, I heard you wanted to talk to me, so I’m here. Now talk.” Roth spoke. He had a trying day, and wanted to take his frustrations out on something. He wanted to take them out on Jacob, but he wanted Jacob better.

            “Maxwell. I owe you an apology.” Katherine spoke as she approached him. She kept her head down, knowing it would make Roth feel as though he had control of the situation. It was the only way she could protect Jacob and make everything right. “There is no harm with you sleeping with Jacob, just as long as you don’t have sex with him.” She glanced up and watched as Roth was considering what she said.

            Roth broke out into a laugh and Katherine released the breath that she had been holding in and hoped that meant she had mending bridges with him. “Well now, I’m pleased to see that you are finally seeing things my way Dr. Walsh. And hearing that just improved my mood, so you can have all the time you need to get my darling Jacob better.”

            “Thank you Maxwell.” Katherine spoke to him. She lifted her head and let a smile fall across her lips. “Now if you don’t mind I must go, have other patients that need my attention, but I’ll be back first thing in the morning to start working on getting his legs stronger.” Katherine turned and smiled at Jacob, and was hurt when she saw the hatred in his eyes. She would have to explain why she did what she did later. She walked past Maxwell and past Lewis who was walking behind her. Katherine heard the door close and felt Lewis grab her arm and turn her around to face him.

            “I know what you’re doing and it won’t work.” Lewis quietly spoke.

            “Actually, you’re lucky that I haven’t told Maxwell that you want a piece of his toy. I know what I am doing, so don’t try and threaten me Lewis.” Katherine pulled her arm away from Lewis, turned heel and walked away.

            Roth closed the door, and slowly stripped down until he was only in his under garment. He crawled into the bed and felt Jacob stiffen at his touch. “Don’t worry darling, I’m not going to hurt you. The good doctor knows what she is doing.” He placed his hands on Jacobs shoulder and forced him down and forced Jacob to lay his head on Roth’s chest and stroked his hair. “Rest darling, you need your strength.”

            Jacob was frozen, his body unable to relax until he heard Roth fall asleep. Slowly Jacob fell into an uneasy rest. He felt betrayed by Katherine and didn’t know if he could trust her anymore.


End file.
